


The Sato Name

by Bojangles25



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Support, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hoping the comics don't kill this, Post-Canon, Redemption, Though I'll actually be okay with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bojangles25/pseuds/Bojangles25
Summary: Asami Sato has everything she wanted. The love of her life, the most successful company in the world, friends and family. She has dedicated her life to the good and benefit of the entire world. Despite everything she has accomplished, however, she has one failure which still haunts her after thirteen years. She has never been able to repair the Sato name after her father's crimes.





	1. Chapter 1

The pomp and pageantry could only be expected, even after so many years. When the Avatar saved the world she deserved nothing less. The world demanded the best. Korra’s name stood tall above all others. None could match her. Not the Fire Lord, not Tenzin or Jinora, not Suyin Beifong, Tonraq, or his twin nephew and niece in the North. Certainly not the collection of inexperienced dolts still struggling to hold the Earth Republic together. No, Korra towered strong above them all.

Asami Sato knew how easily a person could fall from such heights. One misstep, just as the slightest jolt may send Korra falling from the parade float, and someone can lose it all. The mistake may be completely out of your control; a hole in the road, a mechanical flaw, a projectile tossed by a bitter onlooker, and suddenly you’re rushing towards the asphalt, hands thrust forward in hopes of lessening the damage. You look up, body bloodied and bruised, and they all see the damage. And they can no longer respect you the same way. No one fears the broken husk in front of them.

Korra knew this as well, had experienced it literally and first-hand. The biggest mistake everyone had made in the aftermath of her fight with Zaheer was to show their pity. How could they not? They loved her. She was their friend, their daughter, their sister, their Avatar. They treated her the way they would treat anyone they love if they sat broken before their eyes. Asami tried so hard to be different. How could she? She had loved Korra even then. She had realized such specifically because of that moment. Asami knew herself to be strong. To pretend everything was okay as Korra suffered required a strength she thought no one capable of. 

And so Korra’s name, and that of the Avatar, had fallen into disrepair. With every day, every week, every month Korra spent healing in the south, her reputation fell further from its lofty heights. The Air Nomads took her place. Kuvira repaired the damage done in the Earth Kingdom. Republic City thrived. Not only did the Avatar’s name suffer, it began to be forgotten.

Asami fought it as hard as she could, never realizing how she contributed to the process. Her infrastructure project solved the spirit vine problem that Korra failed to. Republic City had no reason to remember her. Even Avatar Korra Park became little more than a symbol, no different than the statue of Aang in Yue Bay, something mythical and ancient that children believe to be little more than a story. Those were the worst days, when Asami stopped at Narook’s for lunch or sat in the shade of Korra’s statue. When she heard parents describe Korra’s past feats in fantastical ways straight out of storybooks. The details entirely lost to time. Mako said the same from time to time, how the seasoned detectives would tell stories to the new recruits of Korra’s deeds and be met with incredulous eye-rolling. 

She fought so hard to reward Korra’s strength and sacrifice, only to aid in forgetting. 

Yet Korra had recovered it all, and even more. She returned to defeat Kuvira and save Republic City yet again. She worked as hard as anyone to rebuild it. She helped piece the Earth Republic together, which would hardly have been possible without her presence. Time and time again the world called on the returned Avatar. Time and time again Korra succeeded, until her name and that of the Avatar not only recovered the prestige they lost, but exceeded it. Ten years had now passed since she returned to defeat Kuvira and Korra’s name was spoken with as much reverence as any Avatar in history. More so, in fact. She was no ancient tale. Korra lived in this time, an ever present reminder of the true spirit of the Avatar and the good that title meant.

She had faced the greatest of challenges and successfully restored her reputation. Watching Korra’s float pass by beneath the sprawling balcony atop the Future Industries tower, Asami wondered if she could ever do the same for the Sato name.

She, of course, had helped in every way she could with this latest crisis. She had used her considerable political influence as CEO of Future Industries to keep Republic City from intervening on behalf of either the Fire Nation or Northern Water Tribe. A trade embargo deprived the disputed islands of resources vital to their fight. As always, Future Industries tech placed in the right hands gave those hands a considerable advantage. Those efforts could not be splayed across the front page of a newspaper the way the fight did. Congratulatory mentions by the Fire Lord and the President did not receive the attention as Korra’s determined, dirt-smeared expression upon a battlefield. The hundreds of cheering citizens lining the streets below would never cheer Future Industries the way they did the Avatar.

Attention was not the point of Asami’s endeavors, or any form of major credit. Reparation of the Sato name did not drive her efforts, either. Asami helped because helping is the right thing to do. Helping for the good of the world is the standard the best of the world should strive for. Seek to do right and the world will reward you. Asami had found that to be the truth of things since the day she turned on her father.

But the world had yet to forgive the Sato name for Hiroshi Sato’s actions. After so long she feared they never would.

Shin cleared his throat behind her. Her elder secretary had denied Asami’s offer to join the crowds below. He had seen enough in his life, he said. “Phone call, Miss Sato.”  
She nodded a polite dismissal and picked up the receiver from her unusually clean desk. All throughout the recent crisis her desk never failed to be covered in all manner of messes. Contracts, designs, intelligence reports, and correspondence from Korra and others smothered the polished oak. Reflex led her hand in a sweeping motion before she sat on the soft leather of her office chair.

“Asami Sato speaking.”

“Hello, Asami. It’s Tenzin.”

She smiled. “Hi! How are things? Sorry I haven’t visited lately, but…”

“Yes, I understand.” Tenzin’s voice carried an unusual cheer, easily attributed to Korra’s return and the peace made between the Fire Nation and Northern Water Tribe. “In fact, that’s why I called. I hoped Korra could come by for dinner now that this mess has ended. Everyone could use a night to reconnect and relax.”

Any invitation to Korra applied to Asami as well. Such was common knowledge alongside knowing the best way to get a message to Korra was through her girlfriend. “We’ll see you soon, Tenzin. I’m looking forward to it.”

“As am I, Asami.”

She had just hung up the phone when a gust fluttered the tied crimson drapes of the balcony entrance. The soft footfalls that followed hardly increased as their cause entered the office. Only three people would dare to enter in such fashion. Asami smiled while she stood to greet Opal. 

“Good timing. Are you going to be at Air Temple Island later, too?”

The airbender pushed aside her dark hair, her green eyes sparkling. Flushed a darker pink from exertion, the scar beside her ear stood out starkly on the dark skin of her jaw. Motherhood had added needed weight to her thin frame, which the following years saw honed into lean, hard muscle. 

“Of course!” Opal said. Her cheerful demeanor had never changed. “I’m so excited! Zaofu will always be home, but Air Temple Island means so much to me. I wish I could be around more often. And of course I get to see everyone. It’s been so long!”

Asami’s smile faltered for just a moment, unnoticed by her still-gushing friend. Silver glinted off Opal’s chest with every rhythmic pulse of sunlight beating past the still swaying drapes. A distinction earned in the recent fight and yet another accolade for the prestigious Beifong family. They deserved every bit of it, of course. Toph Beifong was one of the most influential figures in world history. Lin was only the second Chief of Police in Republic City’s history and no small figure herself. Suyin Beifong and her husband’s innovations could only be surpassed by Future Industries and possibly Fire Lord Izumi. And Opal Beifong was one of the greatest of the new Air Nation, a name known worldwide for her deeds in service of their peacekeeping cause. Not to mention the wife of Bolin. 

Yet sometimes Asami could not help but wonder how they avoided the fate of the Sato name. Historians and political analysts had begun to look back on Toph’s years as Chief and recognize the corruption. Lin still faced criticisms for her handling of the Equalists and the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center bombing. Suyin had unleashed Kuvira on the world, and her son had been Kuvira’s second-in-command. Somehow the Beifong name not only survived scandal after scandal, but grew stronger. 

“…bet she has ten of these.” Opal said. She tilted her head. “Um, Asami?”

“You’re probably right,” Asami said, somehow catching the entire conversation while hardly paying attention. “Korra never wears them. She rarely even looks at the decorations world leaders have rewarded her with. Every one of them gets placed in a lockbox to hide away. Every so often she’ll bring one out for a public function. Mainly if I think it’s a good idea.”

“Like the Flame of Courage Admiral Jiang gave her that she wore when the Fire Lord visited Republic City a few years back.” Opal smirked. “I’ve always found that odd about Korra. She loves the attention and loves getting credit for the good things she does, yet over the years she becomes more and more awkward about receiving honors for the good she does.”

“Because more than anything she wants people to believe she is a good person, and that belief is more than enough for her.” It would be more than enough for Asami Sato, as well, if the world could ever forgive her for her father.

Opal moved forward to hug Asami. “I can’t wait to see you and Korra tonight. We have to find some time for ourselves. Deal?”  
Asami smiled. “Deal.” 

She watched as Opal left from the balcony, but her eyes focused past her friend, to a time when the balcony did not yet exist.

 

###

 

A single muscled leg dangled lazily over the arm of the recliner, the only part of Korra’s body visible through the archway connecting the foyer to the first floor sitting room. Her eyes jerked over alertly from the book in her hands when Asami entered. The lopsided smile the engineer had never stopped loving spread across Korra’s face.

“This is twice in a row that I find you relaxing with a book after you come home from Avatar duty,” Asami teased. “Your punching bag is gathering dust.”

Korra shrugged and flexed a single dark bicep. “Like I need it.”

That she certainly did not. Avatar duty had kept Korra’s body a well-honed machine, as toned and healthy as the first day Asami met her. Whatever remaining persistent effect age attempted to mar her body with vanished through hard work in the gym. Though perhaps Korra had finally begun to slack in that regard. The intellectual in Asami always wondered the effect of the Avatar spirit in the aging process. Aang survived one-hundred years in an iceberg and lived an entire lifetime afterwards. Roku retained the strength to fight a volcanic eruption as an old man. Kiyoshi lived died at the age of two-hundred-and-thirty years. The potential role of Raava in preserving Korra’s body fascinated Asami.

Slashing across the skin of her arm like a scratch across a Satomobile was a new scar. Asami swallowed the urge to mention it. Years had accustomed her to Korra’s wounds. She crossed the remaining distance between them and plopped onto her girlfriend’s lap. They grasped each other tightly, the years never accustoming them to absence the same way it had scars. Asami hoped to never take Korra’s presence for granted.

“So that parade today was pretty cool,” Korra said, leaning back to peck a soft cheek. “Why didn’t you come? Future Industries deserves to be celebrated just as much as me for defeating Shao.”

“We had a representative.”

“But not the right representative. Come on, I know you like parades. You always have fun during the Solstices.”

“I…had a busy day and things just didn’t work out. Besides, it was really your victory. You deserved all the attention.”

“You always say that.” Korra pouted. “I’ve always loved how unselfish you are but sometimes I really wish you were more selfish. That way I wouldn’t feel so bad about enjoying the attention.”

Asami frowned. “You should enjoy it, you’re amazing.”

“I’m kidding, ‘Sami, relax.” Korra’s eyebrows furrowed, her oceanic eyes piercing Asami. “You know, it’s not as bad as you think. Republic City loves you.”

“They love me because you love me. That’s just the Korra effect. I still hear the whispers when parents explain to their children who I am. I still get those same glances now that I did back when I first assumed control of my company. Thirteen years and the world still sees my father’s face instead of mine.”

Asami had hoped for a joke. Korra was usually good for one of those. Instead she held her girlfriend close, rough fingers settling among Asami’s freshly brushed raven locks. It was exactly what the older woman needed.

“Those people are jerks. And I promise there are not many of them. Not about you. You’re too awesome for anyone except the worst people to hate.” Korra stood with Asami in her arms, grinning wide. “Let’s go do something! We should celebrate. It’s a great day and we deserve some fun together after all these busy months.”

The businesswoman’s blush betrayed the type of fun she had in mind. “Tenzin called me during the parade and invited us over for dinner.”

“You want to go?” Korra hardly restrained her enthusiasm. “The company won’t be a problem?”

Asami grasped her girlfriend’s hand. “Tenzin and the airbenders are not company, they’re family. Of course I want to go.”

They made their way to the garage, and Asami smiled contentedly at the smooth roar of her latest Satomobile starting up. This new model would not be publicly available for another four months, but she had been sure to show it off around the city. She drove through residential areas to show the improved brakes and handling on smaller streets. She drove on highways to show off the new engine’s power. She drove at night to show off the powerful new head beams. Twice she and Korra arrived at one of their necessary social functions to show off the sleek design. Experience had taught Asami there were few better ways to drive up demand for her vehicles than to show them off ahead of time. 

No matter how she changed the Satomobile over the years, they reminded her of her father more than anything. Hiroshi Sato was the Sato the vehicle referred to. Asami’s fondest childhood memories took place in one garage or another, handing her father tools and eventually having them handed to her. Her start with Future Industries came on a factory floor assembling the cars. Nothing separated her from stain her father put on the Sato name, not even her hobbies.

“This one is really great,” Korra said, shouting over the wind. Her wolftails whipped around wildly. “I can’t believe how advanced these cars have become. How did Cabbage Corp ever manage with those stupid boxy clunkers?”

“They were cheaper,” Asami said. “Cheap enough to sell to those who can’t afford a Satomobile. Dad was always proud of the exclusive class he sold to. Not me.”

“No, I can’t imagine you would ever exclude that many people from buying your product. I know you’re richer than most governments but that’s a lot of money to give up on.”  
Asami grimaced. “I didn’t start making more affordable Satomobiles just for the money, Korra.”

Her girlfriend raised her hands defensively. “Just a joke, sorry. I know your intentions were more selfless than that. Remember, I think you’re annoyingly selfless.”

“Some Avatar you are.” 

Korra guffawed heartily, head thrown back and wolftails streaming straight back. Asami was glad she grew her hair back out some years ago. 

Cabbage Corp had fallen on hard times after the resurgence of Future Industries, culminating in their closure three years past. Republic City resented Asami for that, too. Her father spent long nights engineering unethical deals in attempt to eliminate Cabbage Corp. When they finally went out of business, many assumed Asami’s hand in continuing her father’s dealings. Strange voices, and some familiar ones, called to offer many jovial congratulations in the aftermath.

She startled from her thoughts when a warm, calloused hand grasped her own. The car had begun to drift too far off-road, and Asami straightened it out. She waited for Korra to say something. Instead a soft pair of lips pressed to her cheek, and a pair of muscular arms wrapped gently around her right.

“You’re great, ‘Sami. I’m so glad to have you in my life.”

Asami leaned her head over to rest on her girlfriend’s, smiling happily.

 

###

 

Laughter followed Asami and Tenzin out of the house like a familiar song rediscovered. Both chuckled lowly along with the others, and the younger glanced back at the gathered party inside. Pema was the last to vanish behind the closing door, her hand covering her mouth as she laughed, a single grey hair loose across her left eye. Like Tenzin, all her hair had lost its color over the years, but unlike her husband she retained the same youthful glow in her eyes and skin. 

Asami liked to believe Future Industries beauty products played a role. She knew better. Mainly because beauty products were a new division to the company and not very good yet. Her company had their hands in just about everything, but couldn’t claim to be the best at much of it.

“I may need to send the acolytes for more food and drink,” Tenzin said. “I did not expect all my invitations to be accepted.”

“I suppose your grumpy nature doesn’t drive people off like it used to,” Asami teased, head bowing bashfully.

Tenzin smiled. “More like my nature is no longer so grumpy.”

That much was certainly true. As his children aged and leadership of the Air Nation transferred bit by bit to others, Tenzin had gracefully accepted the diminished role. The ease with which he stepped aside surprised nearly everyone that knew him. Not Asami. She saw the process begin after Korra’s injuries during the Red Lotus crisis. With the responsibilities of their newfound nomadic nature came the necessity that he trust those airbenders traveling the world. He could not be everywhere at once. 

“It seems just yesterday I only had my children and a young new Avatar to teach my ways. Times have changed so much, and I have changed with them. Dreams I could never have imagined coming true are now my everyday reality.” The old airbending master stared curiously up at the stars, shining proudly above. “Life has been good to me in recent years. To all of us. You would know as well as anyone.”

Life had been good. Great. Asami’s company was the most powerful in the world. She had great friends. She had the love of her life, who happened to be the Avatar. Personally and professionally her life far surpassed the dreams she once clung to as a frightened young child blind to the growing hate in her father’s eyes. And yet…

“But perhaps the tragedies of the past cannot be forgotten no matter the successes of the present,” Tenzin said. His kind eyes offered solace and encouraged confession.

“It’s been one of those days,” Asami said, “where my father’s ghost is especially insistent.”

Tenzin nodded understandingly. If there was anything Tenzin knew intimately, it was the burden of a father’s reputation. Aang and Hiroshi Sato had so little in common, the nature of their influence on the lives of their children least of all, but both created expectations Tenzin and Asami could never escape from.

“Have you talked to Korra?” the airbender asked, as always first encouraging communication between the two.

“Of course. She was wonderful, as always.” Asami tried a smile. “There’s nothing she or anyone else can really say or do to get me over this. I just need some time.”

Waves crashed fiercely against the rocks below. The wind had picked up over the afternoon ahead of a blast of wintry air to come the next morning, and the occasional spray of water chilled Asami through her coat. Korra’s earlier taunts made her smile. As always, she left the house with bared arms and no discomfort over the dropping temperature. Maybe that was Korra’s way of fighting the chill in Asami’s mood. And it always worked.

Tenzin placed an aged, bony hand over Asami’s glove. “I often worry about the legacy I will leave behind for my children. Seniority has a way of making a person reflect on the past in order to determine the future. As the son of Aang, I spent too long worried about living up to him. Few Avatars changed the world the way he did, and none had the burden of rebuilding an entire culture. His burden passed to me, and for so long I dreaded passing it on to my children.”

“For many weeks after the discovery of the new airbenders from Harmonic Convergence, I thought the burden lifted, only to discover a new burden settled upon my shoulders. A burden entirely my own as I now faced the responsibility of leading the revival of a new Air Nation. And while I will always be Aang’s son, my legacy no longer tied to his. The future would not judge me by Aang, but by my own successes and failures. My children will not shoulder my father’s burden. They will shoulder mine, and create their own legacies to add to the family’s lineage.”

“We never see our true legacy in our lifetime, Asami. You will always worry the same as I will always worry. So long as you continue to be the good and just person you have always been, the world will remember Asami Sato for the overwhelmingly positive effect she has on the world, not the bad of her father.”

The sounds of the party returned and faded. A low, familiar chuckle warmed Asami’s heart and chased the cold away. Tenzin removed his hand from hers and turned to greet Korra. Asami took a deep, centering breath, just as Korra had once taught her. Only when she was sure of her emotions did she join them. 

“Hey, babe,” Korra said, her cheeks flushed. Tenzin smiled and left them alone. “So the old man’s out here bothering you, huh?”

‘Not at all. We were having a nice conversation until you interrupted.”

The joke was a natural response, a part moving in response to another part. So was Korra’s laugh. Her blue eyes shined bright as the stars above. Life with Korra had been a joy for many reasons, but one Asami ranked quite highly among the others was the chance to witness the journey of those beautiful eyes over the years. She had seen them when they were young and innocent, naïve to the complicated nature of the world. She had seen their jealousy. She had seen their sorrow. She had seen their fears and triumphs. She had seen them snuffed out entirely. She had seen the growing fondness from friendship and eventual love. 

Seeing Korra’s eyes now, Asami recognized every step in the journey which made the Avatar the kind, strong, intelligent, amazing person she had become. It was easy to recognize how every one of those traits once lived untapped in those eyes since the first time Asami met her.

“Opal’s mad at me,” Korra pouted. “She said you promised her some alone time with the two of us. So I’m on retrieval duty. Thanks a lot.” 

“Oh, right. Let’s go.”

Korra stopped Asami with a gentle hand against her stomach. “Or maybe that can wait. Let her be mad.”

“Korra, it’s fine…”

“Nope, come with me.”

There was no chance for further protest before Korra grabbed her around the waist and lifted them onto the roof with a gust of air. No matter how Asami tried for anger, the feat always impressed her. A lack of bending had not stopped Asami from becoming one of the most powerful figures in the world, but there was no denying the thrill of it or the strength in Korra’s arms when she brought Asami along for the ride. And the engineer most certainly loved that strength.

“You know,” Korra began, plopping carelessly to sit on the roof, “I once asked my dad what it was like to deal with his banishment to the south. This was…four years ago, I think? Back when your manager or whatever in the Southern Water Tribe tried to sell you out. I couldn’t stand how sad it made you, even after you stopped him. He gave that whole ridiculous tirade about Hiroshi and I hoped Dad might have some advice on how to make you feel better.”

Asami smiled. “Tonraq has always been so helpful.”

Korra sneered. “Well, he wasn’t then. The only advice he gave was to be there for you, that things would settle themselves. ‘Asami will make peace in her own time, just as I did.’ Hello, Dad, that’s not my style! I like to face things head on! But he insisted he was right. All these years later and he is still wrong.”

“Sorry,” Asami said. “I don’t mean to…”

“Stop, please. Don’t start blaming yourself or I’ll have to go home and smack Dad in the shoulder.” Korra flicked beads of sweat from her forehead. How was she warm? “I know it goes without saying at this point that I’m here for you. And I’ll do just about anything for you. If you only need time, then take all the time you need. But maybe if this still bothers you so much, we could do something about it?”

“Like what?” Asami hoped her sincerity could be heard. “I’m always by your side, I do so much for the world, and I’m always trying to do more. What can I do that I haven’t in the thirteen years since the Equalist revolution?”

“I…I don’t know! Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything, but like I said I’m a doer. I take action. I’m sure the two of us together can think of something. Or at least something I can do that I haven’t done yet.”

A door opened below, and hasty footsteps echoed softly over the ground as only an airbender’s could. Opal’s fists planted angrily at her waist while she looked around. Asami smirked and said, “We’ll talk about this later. We have an impatient friend to deal with. How about you go distract her and give me a few more minutes?”

Korra nodded and kissed Asami slightly. “Got it. Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

She smartly retreated towards the other end of the roof before descending, to give the impression she had not yet found Asami. Tenzin almost certainly failed to cover for them, but it was worth a shot. Asami looked up at the stars. She found herself focused on a particularly blue star while she thought on Korra’s words and the potential pathways ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer to get this out than I thought, but I did a lot of writing this week. Hope everyone enjoys!

“What do you think? Fifty-five percent! Not even the Avatar usually manages that kind of approval. And the President? No chance!”

Asami read the poll question one last time before setting down the newspaper. A smile trained over years wavered imperceptibly. “The poll asks what they think of the Avatar’s girlfriend. Besides tying my approval to Korra, the question sounds like it wants an opinion on our relationship.”

“No, that’s not what it says!” Lu grabbed the paper off the desk. “We merely used the Avatar’s name to remind Republic City who you are and what you’ve done. The question still focuses on you and your contributions. And why not tie your public image closer to the Avatar? What better way to raise the esteem of the Sato brand?”

The Sato brand was not the problem. Asami fought harder to keep the polite smile on her face. The absolute last thing she wanted was to unite her public image and Korra’s as one and the same. They had both fought for years to avoid just that after making their relationship public. No company could possibly survive the peaks and valleys of any Avatar’s reputation, and Korra understood that better than anyone. The first time a PR director made the suggestion, Korra had refused immediately while Asami still pondered the question. Separation of their private and public lives remained the largest reason they never married. It simply caused too many conflicts of interest.

Besides, Asami did not just want personal redemption, to be forgotten when she passed from the world. She wanted redemption for the Sato name, a redemption driving her father’s choice to remain in that hummingbird suit as the hand of Kuvira’s mech descended. So many years later and Republic City still knew Hiroshi Sato only for the Equalists. Some did not even know of his sacrifice. And she did not want that redemption tied to anyone else. This was her fight to win or lose alone.

“We’re not piggybacking off Korra’s name,” Asami said firmly. 

Lu sighed angrily, then nodded apologetically. “Um, sorry. Yes, ma’am, I understand. Have you given thought to my other proposal?"

“Yes. I do like this idea.”

“Great!” Anxiety seemed to evaporate off the PR specialist. “Kuan-yin was especially excited about this one. She was sure you would like it. Would you like us to draw up a schedule?”

Asami nodded. “We’ll need to work around the opening of the new manufacturing plant, and I’d like to be back in Republic City when the new Satomobiles go on sale. Otherwise I have no restrictions. I want to make everything not conflicting with those dates.”

Lu frowned. “That’s quite a bit of traveling. While personal appearances are great publicity, they can also backfire if you’re tired and cranky.”

“That won’t be a problem. I’ve spent months constantly on the move with the Avatar.” 

He stood when Asami stood, still jotting notes on the small pad in his hands. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll have a preliminary schedule on your desk after lunch.”

Asami waited until he had left and his footsteps well-faded in the distance before the smile dropped from her face. She looked over the flyers piled on her desk, analyzing each one and making vague notes of the dates. They did occur rather close to each other. She would need her product managers to provide notes. Maybe even hire a speech writer. Asami could give a competent public speech, but so many back to back would require someone else to write them. 

Brief clicks of doubt interrupted her confidence. This was not her forte. Years in the public spotlight only accustomed her to the setting, not made her comfortable. So much of her work would face delays. Innovations that would truly help the public, not placate them with meaningless appearances. How could Asami in good conscience ignore them for her own personal gain? 

She shook her head to force the gears back in order. This was a good idea. However popular and respected Future Industries may be, an unfortunate disconnect existed between the company and Asami. Too often she depended on board members, division heads, branch managers, and her PR team to roll out new products. And her work would not suffer. Future Industries employed a vast array of highly talented people specifically for this scenario. She hired them in the event that she needed them to take over her work and keep the company churning like a finely-tuned machine.

It was about time Asami took advantage of the paychecks handed out in her name.

Such trust did not come easy. Trust nearly lost her the company. It did lose her a father.

The arguments Lu gave pushed back to the forefront of her thoughts. Asami had done so much without the fanfare it deserved. Fanfare others put more effort into achieving than they did the products they created. The Air Nation still wore the glider suits she developed, with minor improvements made over the years. Future Industries took the lead in rebuilding Earth Republic roadways in the name of the new government. After their success in chopping apart the remnants of Kuvira’s mech, the plasma saws on the hummingbird suits used to fight it became standard procedure for emergency rescue and construction sites throughout the United Republic and Water Tribes.

Asami always avoided opportunities to attach her name to this work. Others cut ribbons and gave interviews while she focused on the real work. The work was the true concern. In time, the work is all anyone remembered. Whoever cut the ribbon or gave the speech wouldn’t matter. Only now Asami realized how far away “time” was, and how the name Future Industries may live forever, but “Sato” would not.

The clock in the corner chimed the arrival of noon. She gazed briefly at the bagged lunch on the small table in the corner. Korra would not make lunch today due to meetings with the President and his staff. Food failed to appeal to Asami at the moment, anyway. If she was going to miss weeks of work traveling for selfish publicity, she could at least double her efforts on her projects beforehand.

 

###

 

“I am proud to finally make these new and improved aeroplanes available for commercial use here in the Northern Water Tribe.” Asami shuddered as another snowflake somehow drifted past the rich tangle of dark hair atop her head to chill her scalp. Maybe it was the Fire Nation in her blood which refused to ever grow used to cold weather. With the number of trips to the South she’d taken alongside Korra, a light drift should not still feel so unbearable. “Flights which take weeks aboard an airship can now be completed in hours. This is a revolutionary step forward in the lives of everyday citizens, and I could not be prouder to personally witness the first flight here today.”

She backed away from the podium to watch as the engines sputtered to life. The familiar uncertainty of a maiden voyage clenched hard around Asami’s heart. What might go wrong? Did she calculate that correctly? Could a part be defective? Who worked assembly? Her hand instinctively clutched her coat at the chest, but she quickly let go. She knew the satisfactory answers to every single question.

Eager, nervous faces stared out the pair of small, round windows, frozen into Asami’s memory like portraits. The plane taxied out onto the runway while cameras clicked all around her. Here it was, another moment in history. Asami had experienced so many. The Equalist revolution. The Water Tribe Civil War. Harmonic Convergence. The battle against the Red Lotus and Korra’s injuries. Kuvira’s pronouncement of her new empire and the ensuing attack on the United Republic. Republic City destroyed twice. Three presidents. An attempted Fire Nation coup. Iroh II’s return home. A Southern Water Tribe famine responsible for the worst piracy since Fire Lord Ozai nearly conquered the world. 

Asami had not only seen it all, she’d actively participated in much the same way she did now, contributing directly within the center of it, and often right alongside Korra. The plane picked up speed down the runway. Asami’s heart skipped after the first jump off the dirt. There was no second jump. A cloud of icy crystals kicked up, twinkling like stars in the hazy light of the lamp posts lining the runway. The plane soared into the grey sky. An ominous image if Asami had bothered to notice. Instead the success shined like fire in her emerald eyes.

Fresh onslaughts of questions accompanied a wave of flashing cameras. Asami turned to them with a smile. “Courtesy of Asami Sato and Future Industries! How about we move inside out of the cold? You all may be Water Tribe, but I’m a Republic City girl.”

Thirty more minutes passed before she could escape to her waiting car and driver. No, escape was the wrong word. The advice hammered into her head by her PR team returned, telling her these were not obligations to escape from but opportunities to embrace. An opportunity which went well. She tried her best to manage a balance between technical explanations and more appealing sales talk. Not a single face walked away unsatisfied. 

Only one more stop left in the North, and then on to the Fire Nation, which would be a welcome change from the persistent snow flurries plaguing this trip. Had the sun come out even once? Thinking on it now, she couldn’t be sure. She had been so busy. Her airship would need a thorough examination after her last stop tomorrow. Future Industries created the best of the best, but even the best needed regular maintenance when pushed hard.

That was not supposed to be her concern, though. 

“Ms. Sato?” The driver said as the vehicle’s engine roared furiously awake. “You have letters from Republic City.”

Asami thanked the woman and took the sealed envelopes from her gloved hand. Whatever burden she allowed off her shoulders, she refused to give up all control. The names written on the envelopes were all expected and each went on the seat beside her to read once she had a moment alone to write out responses. None had come from Korra. A slight pang of worry jolted Asami’s heart, irrational but no less real for its silliness. Ten days had passed now since the last letter. In the month since she left Asami had received a single letter five-to-seven days, one a week.

Many reasons could be attributed to the lack of word from Korra. As Avatar a variety of issues may have arrived. With such a busy travel schedule her latest letter might have been lost. Worrying was pointless and unneeded. Asami flipped through the letters again, just to be sure.

Years of letters penned by Asami unfairly came to mind. She and Korra worked through those issues years ago. This was different. Ten days compared to three years.  
She ripped a finger through the seal of a letter, hoping to take her mind off of the stupid doubt falling like an unending, steady drift upon her thoughts.

They arrived back at the hotel fifteen minutes later, and Asami collected the bundle of open letters off the seat beside her. Another car skidded too close behind them. Asami did not wait for Lu to exit it before entering the hotel. She regretted her rash behavior before the elevator door closed. None of her anger had to do with him. She couldn’t truly explain her anger, but she was sure Lu did nothing to earn it.

If he felt offended, the usual courteous expression when he arrived at her suite showed no hint. Perhaps that was why he worked in PR. He mastered the skill he spent so many years teaching Asami. “Great job again, Ms. Sato. You’re getting quite good at this.”

“Thank you, Lu. I admit that I’m enjoying myself now.”

“Good! That’s the hardest obstacle to pass. Some people can never make themselves enjoy image work. For a long time I worried you were one of them.”

Asami grimaced. “That bad?”

“Not at all. You’ve always been good with the media, even before you hired me. Image has not been a problem for Future Industries in many years. What worried me was the lack of enjoyment from someone so skilled in handling media attention. Typically a lack of enjoyment comes from lack of ability. When I see someone who knows how to act, what to say, and how to say it yet hates every second of the work, I assume enjoyment impossible.”

“Well, ease your fears.” Asami took a seat at the desk. Her gaze wandered over at the letters. “I’m certainly having fun so far.”

Lu smiled. He glanced at the letters as well. “Well, we leave first thing in the morning and should arrive at your next appearance late in the morning. Keep it up, Ms. Sato. One more time and you earn a well-deserved break. And then more work.”

“I’m no stranger to work, Lu.”

The snow mercifully stopped early that night, shining bright in the light of the full moon and laying blanket-soft upon the streets. Asami took her pen and papers out onto the balcony despite the whipping chill cutting past her triple layers. Perhaps Korra rubbed off on her more than she thought. The thought vanished before pen hit paper. Right now Asami needed to focus on her business, and worry about Korra later. Where she was, what she was doing, what danger she might face…

Asami threw aside the letter when she realized the words she’d written. She couldn’t trust her hand for another attempt. Instead she pulled the travel map from her briefcase, checked the route to make her own estimates on time, and then picked up the phone to make a call to the hangar to perform maintenance on her airship.

 

###

 

The crate lifted effortlessly off the ground, and the crowd of onlookers nudged and whispered excitedly. Asami listened closely for any sign of the faint grinding present during testing. She focused for any sign of the tensions present during earlier designs. Nothing. Not the slightest hitch as she lowered the crate quickly onto the deck of the waiting cargo ship. Also a Future Industries product, she noted pridefully.

Instinctively, despite an earlier exhibition of the new forklift’s improved maneuverability and braking, the spectators staggered back as it approached. The cockpit hissed open quieter than usual despite the warehouses flanking the dock, boxing them in and creating a clanging echo with each footstep taken. Asami resisted the urge to front flip out of the thing. Maybe she had more of a flair for PR work than she thought. 

Cameras would have blinded her immediately if not for her goggles. Security held back the buzzing swarm of reporters clicking their tape recorders as they rushed forward. Asami hurried over to the podium looming atop the makeshift stage. Only when the journalists quieted did she nod to the first of them.

“With the improvements made to these new Future Industries forklifts, can buyers expect to pay the difference for those improvements?”

A somewhat negative question, but a valid one. “Many of these improvements did not require the use of any new technology, but rather improved efficiency with existing parts. What additions were made are negligible and will not affect price.”

Another rush of voices, and Asami picked an older woman swallowed by her winter coat. “Will these new forklifts require companies to take significant time training employees?”  
“Not significant. Some training will be needed to adjust old habits, little quirks such as I myself had developed to get the most out of the old forklifts, but we put these forklifts to work at Future Industries a month ago and training time was negligible. Any potential buyer will have their employees up and running in these babies quickly.”

A heavyset man with a shadow of a beard. “These are the most significant improvements made to your forklifts in some years.” Nearly a decade and a half, he held back from saying. Asami resisted the urge to swallow, knowing the coming inquiry. “Is there any ulterior motive to such an overhaul?”

“Such as?” She would make him say it.

“The last time Future Industries improved its forklifts to this degree, your father was repurposing them as weapons for Equalists.”

A murmur ripped through the crowd like a chill wind off the water. Asami hardly felt it. She knew this question. It had been among the more pressing possibilities Lu and the others prepared her for. She stood straighter, directing her cool green eyes at the reporter, chilling him even further. Her painted lips opened when a rush of blue descended before the stage, closed glider in hand and a muscles rippling through a bare, bronze arm.

Korra turned her lopsided smile Asami’s way. “That’s a little unfair, don’t you think?”

The crowd roared, but the heavyset man roared the loudest. “It’s a valid question, considering Hiroshi Sato’s history!”

“When has Asami ever given you reason to doubt her motives?” Korra asked.

“Just because she may not be an Equalist doesn’t mean these new machines can’t be used for ill purposes! Even if she has no ulterior motives, someone else may!”

Korra shrugged, staying surprisingly calm. Asami somehow resisted the urge to scream. She was playing right into this man’s hands, giving him exactly the quotes he wanted. “That’s not under her control! Why blame her for someone else’s crimes? Should we never try to make things better just because someone could find a way to turn it around and make things worse? Come on!”

The reporter crossed his arms. “Precautions should still be taken.”

“And they will!” Korra smiled again at Asami, only slightly wavering at the ice in the businesswoman’s eyes. “This is Asami Sato, we’re talking about. She’s always careful and always makes sure to do the right thing. You have my personal Avatar guarantee that these things are totally safe and anyone who tries to do evil with them will meet justice at my hands, personally.”

“Rest assured,” Asami interrupted, “these improvements were made with nothing in mind but the benefit of the customers who buy Future Industry forklifts. I welcome anyone who wishes further investigation into the matter. Next question?”

Korra hesitantly took a place beside Asami for the remainder of the press conference, hardly seen out of the corner of Asami’s eye. 

She knew it wrong to march away the moment the last question was answered, but the heat behind her lips could barely restrain itself. She needed to vent, and immediately. Her driver must have sensed her distress as she held the door open and the car already started. Korra’s hurrying footsteps remained a step behind, never quite brave enough to fully catch up. Asami plopped down into her seat, staring straight ahead.

Perhaps she shouldn’t be so angry. The press conference went well and Korra had the best intentions. They were a partnership personally and professionally. Korra just wanted to do what Asami did for the Avatar, provide support. The anger burning beneath Asami’s skin only grew hotter. Pulsing, insistent thoughts pounded at her temples, only growing worse when Korra joined her in the car. 

Neither spoke until the car pulled onto the long, silent highway back towards the nearest town. Korra shifted nervously and asked, “Did I do something wrong?”  
Asami almost said no. “I didn’t need help. I wish you had told me you would be there, or at least talked to me.”

“I just arrived when you saw me. I didn’t mean to pop in like that, but what he said…I wanted to help. Like you help me.”

“I know, Korra.” Asami frowned and looked down at her shoes. Flakes of snow still yet to melt clung wetly to the toe, and her legs shivered. “But that’s the problem. Now anyone is going to talk about you. I put in all this work since I left, and in fifteen minutes that will all be forgotten. Instead we’ll be Korra and Asami again, power couple of Republic City. Look at how Korra protected her girlfriend when the media brought up the dark, shameful past of the Sato family.”

Korra crossed her arms, scowling. “And what’s wrong with that? So I should just sit back and let them ambush you like that?”

“You should trust that I know how to handle it myself.”

“You don’t have to. We can handle it together.”

Asami finally turned to face Korra, and her resolve almost crumbled at the sincerity in her girlfriend’s eyes. “I don’t want this to be an ‘us’ thing. It’s a Sato thing. It’s about me rebuilding and reclaiming that name and making it something to be proud of again, like it was before my father joined Amon. I can’t do that if the name Sato just makes everyone think of you!”

Korra’s gaze narrowed. “Stop the car!”

The driver pulled to the side of the road and Korra stomped angrily onto the sidewalk. Her muscles tensed angrily, the veins pulsing with hurt. “I’ll see you back in Republic City. I’ll make sure we’re alone, too. That way no one dares think we might care about each other or ever help one another.”

Asami stared forward, never seeing the door slam. Her driver stared at her in the rearview, likely expecting to be told to wait. “Take me back to the hotel. I need to change and eat before I leave on the airship tonight.”

She hesitated before pulling the car back onto the road. Asami said nothing more.

The sun still peeked insistently over the snowy plains west of the hangar as the airship began its initial liftoff. The frozen blanket sparkled like thousands of diamonds. Bit by bit the diamonds faded, the sun fled the world, and in both their places was left a drab grey, lifeless and dull. A fitting end to Asami’s day, but hopefully not a portent of the coming trip to the Fire Nation.

She clenched the airship railing until her knuckles grew paler than fields below. After all her worry, every terrible scenario she envisioned regarding Korra’s lack of communication, Asami chased her off almost immediately. Selfishly, stupidly, without the slightest regard for her girlfriend’s feelings. Without ever asking why Korra was there or the smallest bit of joy to see her. Is this how it started with her father? Did he simply decide one day that some cause meant more to him than family? That he would rather throw himself into revenge than be the father Asami needed?

In trying to redeem the Sato name was she making the same mistake with Korra? 

Even in that moment a part of her knew it to be ridiculous, knew that she was at least partly in the right. Korra had not asked before inserting herself, not bothered to think from Asami’s perspective. Such was her way. It made the woman smile briefly, forgetting her anger. That impulse may cause problems from time to time, but it was always directed at the right causes by a kind heart. 

She fought the overwhelming impulse to hurry to the cockpit, tell her driver to make a course for home, and postpone the remainder of the trip until she made things right. Her hands trembled to keep hold of the railing, and her eyes focused on shadowing of the world. Then the airship’s lights burst brightly over her and the battle was lost. Asami had just turned when the familiar landing of soft boots onto the deck made her smile.

As usual when they fought, Korra hung back, too unsure to make the first conciliatory gesture. Asami did no such thing. She marched forward for a hug, and smiled when Korra’s strong arms held her tight. A hug was only one step, but it was a step they always needed. Now they would talk, and they would figure this out. They always did.

“I couldn’t just leave things like that," Korra said. “I’m still not sure what exactly I did, but you wouldn’t be mad for no reason. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I shouldn’t have been so angry. You had no reason to think you would make me mad today.”

“I’m still wondering about that.”

Asami reluctantly pulled away. “Back when my PR staff first approached me about taking this tour, they took a poll of my popularity. It came back at fifty-five percent favorability. Only problem was the question itself, which all but tied my popularity to yours. So it was as much a question of approving of you, or the two of us together, as it was about me.”

“And we’ve tried so hard not to do that,” Korra said.

“Exactly. I know you want to help me, and I love you, but I have to change my image alone or not at all. I need to know that they approve of me, not just you or us.” Asami grabbed desperate hold of Korra’s hands. “It has nothing to do with you.”

“I get it.” Korra squeezed back. “I know exactly how you feel. It’s how I felt back after the fight with Zaheer, when I left home to return to Republic City. I knew it would be easier to be around my friends and family, but it didn’t feel like the right way. Getting better needed to happen on my terms. It may be tougher that way, but it was the way that felt right.”

The airship lurched forward calmly and began to pick up speed. A huddle of lights shined from the buildings down below, more than there had been five years earlier. In five years there would be even more. Korra and Asami did this together. They would accomplish many great things together. Fixing Asami’s name could not be one of those accomplishments. And now Korra realized it. The older woman never doubted. Korra knew her so well. Asami knew she had felt the same heavy pit in her stomach every moment after they left each other.

“I’m so sorry for not thinking this through,” Korra said. “Stupid habit of mine, even now. I guess I’ll never learn.”

“Don’t put yourself down, you’re amazing.” Asami smiled. “You just make sure I don’t make the same mistake one day. We’re both so quick to act and take for granted that the other already understands. Side effect of that usually being the case.”

Korra grinned. “We’re pretty good at that, huh?” She sighed. “Okay. Well, should I get going?”

“Do you have somewhere to be?”

“No, but maybe you want to be alone?”

Asami ran a finger up Korra’s bare arm, smiling seductively at each small spasm her touch caused. “You know me well, what do you think?”

“I don’t think so?” 

She caught Asami when the businesswoman rushed forward, crushing their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone! Hope this chapter is a good present.

Flames poured ceaselessly into the bright blue sky from a pair of huge round bronze braziers flanking each side of the stone stage. They burned one second red as a sunset, now bluer than the deepest sapphire. Even in the bright of midday the flames glinted off dozens of brilliant stones in the crowd and the gold and silver securing them to neck, wrist, waist, or clothing. Asami looked down at her own modest decoration. Not a stone to be found, just the bangles clinking around her forearm.

“The Fire Nation thanks Asami Sato and Future Industries for their invaluable contributions over the years.” Iroh stood tall before the microphones with jewelry of his own blinding in the sun. The Crown Prince headpiece stood proud around the bunch of dark hair atop his head. Even after ten years not a single thread of grey showed. “And let it be known that just as she has shown us nothing but friendship, so shall this medal signify reciprocation. Asami Sato will always be a friend to the Fire Lord and the people of the Fire Nation.”

Asami stood stiffly, muscles locked in place after an hour of sitting and listening. The first step worked the right of them loose enough for the next step, and she was before a smiling Iroh, regal in ways she had recognized the very first time they met. She did not know his reasons for joining the United Forces, but if some attempt at camouflage or disguise was involved he failed miserably. Iroh never projected an image any less than pure authority and class you only found from one born into ruling. 

And he was still quite attractive, she thought. The years treated him well. She nearly asked him on a date after the resolution of the Equalist revolution, but fate had other plans for them both, and both for the better.

She bowed her head and let the soft ribbon slip around her neck. Ruby points danced off the golden center of the award itself, the fake fire seeming to dance in concert with the living flame to either side of her. The crowd clapped and cheered, their own adornments ringing with the movement, and Asami’s own bangles chimed along with them when she bowed. The cheers only grew louder, filling her soul. No wonder Korra likes this, she thought with a smile. 

Firebenders fed further flame into the braziers until they poured into the heavens themselves.

 

###

 

“Whoever designed your cities was a genius,” Asami said as the car strolled lazily down the wide, smooth street. Hundreds lined the sides, their cheers an endless wave following the vehicle. “No matter how technology advances they adjust seamlessly. Would you happen to know who the architect was?”

“No, sorry,” Iroh said. “I was never very good at history class.”

Asami watched the ancient buildings pass by, only the smallest signs of modern reinforcement and renovation present in their design. She spent months studying Fire Nation architecture after landing the contract to redesign Republic City’s infrastructure. Only Ba Sing Se rivaled the longevity and adjustability of Fire Nation cities and that was one city compared to an entire nation. Over the years she found herself returning to Fire Nation influence for many of her projects, including the design of the new roads throughout the Earth Republic. Sometimes she wondered how big a role her Fire Nation genetics played in the path she chose for her life. Her father had certainly played a large role, but perhaps an innate fondness and talent came from her mother’s side of the family. The Fire Nation was the only true rival to the innovations of Future Industries.

“You could always ask my mother,” Iroh said. “She would definitely know.”

Asami smiled. “I must thank you and the Fire Lord again for seeing me. It is a true honor.”

“The honor is ours. Future Industries has done many great things for our nation, even before this latest crisis. The honor is as much ours.”

“You’re too kind.”

“And you are too modest. You date the Avatar. Meeting the Fire Lord should be no issue. And it’s not like this is the first time you’ve spoken.”

He was right, but it was so easy to forget the aura of the Avatar around Korra. They’d known each other since they were kids. Even back then, at the height of Asami’s infatuation with the Avatar spirit itself, thinking of her as the embodiment of Balance and Peace rather than the young, impetuous, jealous, brave young Water Tribe girl she knew Korra to be proved difficult. With every day that they grew closer over the years, there became no separation between Korra and the Avatar mystique. Only the spare moments where her true power manifested and awed Asami. 

Iroh grinned at her. “If I didn’t know you so well, I’d be intimidated of you right now. You’re the most powerful business mogul in the world.”

Asami nodded. “Point taken. And multiple meetings should ease the nerves.”

The car stopped before the towering gate leading into the palace courtyard. The crimson and gold flames upon the gate danced and sparkled as it crawled silently open. Each side was as thick as the vehicle passing by and the walls even thicker. Asami wondered how any invading army could hope to take this palace. After the struggle of climbing the side of the caldera, breaking past that last barrier seemed impossible.

A procession waited for them in the courtyard, and a royal guard clustered around a single figure. Standing tall among them was the Fire Lord herself. Her crimson robes seemed to drink the sun, powering her, making her pale skin shine like ivory and her eyes living gold. The crown stood strong atop her head, lending power even to the grey hair marking her age. Long fingers clasped powerfully at her waist.

Fear and awe again overwhelmed Asami, reminding her why Fire Lord Izumi was the most powerful government figure in the world. She only seemed all the more powerful after the passing of her father. Zuko had been well loved, and there was silly talk that Izumi’s power and influence might attribute more to him than even she realized. Such talk struck anyone who truly knew the Fire Nation as absurd and time proved it so.

Asami summoned all her composure as she left the car. Iroh led the way over to the claps and cheers of the nobles and guards. They each bowed to the Fire Lord, who bowed in return. Mother and son did not hug. Public affection was no taboo among them for them, but even Zuko sparsely exhibited such with his children, Tenzin told Asami. Such a display from Izumi herself was unheard of, and even private displays had a handful of witnesses throughout her life.

“A great pleasure as always, Ms. Sato.” The Fire Lord’s voice radiated authority like the sun did heat. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course.” Asami fought the stammer tickling the back of her throat. “The honor is all mine.”

Four guards led the way into the palace proper, while two flanked them to either side and four more took up the rear. Asami fell into step behind Iroh, who followed close behind Izumi, who despite walking behind the four front guards seemed to follow no one. She led the way; the others simply walked in the same direction. A huge set of double doors swung open to allow them entrance into the flame-lit entrance to the palace itself.

Once they were seated at a huge stone table beside a pond at the center of the palace, a parade of waiters followed one after another with expertly sculpted trays of silver. The first held a bronze teapot polished to mirror sheen with matching teacups. Cookies of various shapes, sizes, and flavor arrived on another. Generous helpings of milk and sugar came with the next. 

“If you would like something else, please let us know,” Izumi said as she reached for a beautifully stitched handkerchief from the fourth tray set on the table. 

“No, this is quite generous,” Asami said. She cleared her throat and placed her hands in her lap. “How are negotiations with the Northern Water Tribe?”

“Promising. Eska and Desna have been tough, but fair. We are solving our issues point by point and I’m sure we’ll have everything settled soon. Thank you again for your cooperation and understanding. The Avatar may be of Southern Water Tribe birth, but she still had more reason for allegiance to the North than my nation. I’m sure your neutrality played a large role in her own.”

“I cannot speak to Avatar Korra’s thoughts or decisions in this matter. She made her choice, and I made my own. Thankfully our choices aligned this time.”

And always will, Izumi’s shrewd stare seemed to say. “Future Industries has truly been a force of good in the world under your guidance, and I cannot speak enough to the Fire Nation’s appreciation for everything you do. Including the way your company’s innovations continuously push the Fire Nation to new heights.”

The Fire Lord would never use the word rivalry, no matter how appropriately it fit the relationship between the Fire Nation’s research and development and Future Industries. Not just because such a rivalry is inappropriate, but also because Izumi could never admit to her nation being rivaled in a field where they dominated the other nations of the world.

Asami sipped at her tea. “Thank you for your kind words. I like to think that my Fire Nation heritage has something to do with my affinity for technology.”

That almost brought a smile to the Fire Lord’s face. 

They made small talk over tea and desserts, discussing less urgent news and events in their lives. Asami caught Iroh up on the latest developments with the United Forces. He returned the favor with carefully selected tidbits about the Fire Nation military. Izumi spoke excitedly, or at least for her, about small celebrations taking place throughout the nation. She also listened intently to the latest news about the Air Nomads. Few could claim to truly call the Fire Lord a friend, but both Tenzin and Bumi more than qualified for the honor.

“We’re really excited about the upcoming launches for the latest Satomobiles,” Asami said. “If you would like, I’d be happy to cut a deal on our latest luxury model. I think you’ll like it a lot.”

Iroh swallowed a huge bite of cookie before saying, “Looking to bump your numbers here, too? I noticed the poll in the United Daily News and the Republic Newspapers regarding your popularity. Good numbers. Though maybe not good enough for you if this worldwide tour of yours is any indication.”

The businesswoman grimaced. “I wasn’t a big fan of that poll. Sometimes my employees have good intentions, but use less than preferable methods.”

“Future Industries is unquestionably the largest and most powerful corporation in the world,” Izumi said. “I’m not sure how your recent efforts could possibly improve the company’s sterling reputation.”

Her dismissal of Asami’s offer was expected. The offer was a kindness, and not one she expected to truly talk about. Any real interest would be explored through private channels at a later date. “To tell the truth, my efforts lately are not focused on my company’s reputation so much as my own.”

Iroh’s eyes darted quickly over to his mother, so practiced as to be almost unnoticeable. “I can’t imagine many people more respected than you. Not only for your work with Future Industries but your relationship with Korra.”

“Unfortunately, most of the reason people like me has to do with Korra. People don’t like the name Sato as much as they like the Avatar’s girlfriend and my company.”

“And that is a real shame.” Iroh finished his tea in one large gulp.

The conversation returned to more detached subjects and eventually the next day’s demonstration as the sun descended into late afternoon, bathing the garden in a crimson matching the Royal Family’s robes. The Fire Lord offered a chamber for Asami to stay in overnight, which Asami gratefully accepted, and Iroh graciously led the way through the complicated twists and turns of the palace interior. It struck the businesswoman that she had never seen so much of the palace. Her previous trips to the palace remained limited to the courtyard or the throne room, merely scratching the surface of the massive center of the Fire Nation empire. 

Wariness sharped Asami’s senses. She’d been on guard during their conversation earlier, but Izumi’s skill in conversation was rivaled by few, and she’d trained Iroh well. Pangs of regret thumped in her heart that she must be careful around her friend. Whatever she told Iroh, he would certainly report back to his mother.

“Sorry about that,” Iroh said, breaking the silence. Asami jumped, as if he had somehow read her mind. “My mother never really lets her guard down in a setting like that. Not even around me. It makes every sentence like a move in a fight.”

Asami smiled. “I’ve done this before. I know that dance well.”

“That you do.” Iroh led the way into the spacious chamber. Fittingly, crimson curtains draped the windows, turned a bright red when the setting sun blazed through the glass. 

They sat at a wooden table intricately carved with buds of flame surrounding lengthy vines crawling up the legs. “So how’s the princely life treating you?”

“Better than I expected. I came back with little idea what to expect. My mother might have hated me. My sister might resent me. The people might not respect me. None of those fears came to pass, though. It’s been great. Not always easy, but always rewarding.”

“I’m glad,” Asami said. “You seem to be adjusting very well.”

“Maybe not very well, but well enough.” Iroh shrugged. “I’ll never be my mother. I’m not even sure I can match what my sister once was.”

“And how is your sister?”

“Happy. And still fighting every day to make the most of her life.”

The Princess Kazue had been the most high profile victim of the attempted coup which brought her brother back to his home nation. The damage done to her appearance and mind could never be fully recovered from, and the nobility applied great pressure onto Izumi to disinherit her. The Fire Lord did no such thing, but if Iroh refused to return and take the mantle of Crown Prince, time may have forced her. Korra told Asami that Kazue still remained capable, whatever reports circulated among Republic City’s influential circles.

“Actually,” Iroh continued, “I need to go see her and her husband tonight about spy reports. There might be some leftover trouble for this incident with the Water Tribe.”

Asami smiled. “I’m glad you two get along.” She nearly stopped herself from asking the next question. “What made you decide to come back? Was it just the coup and what happened to your sister?”

“That…was certainly part of it.” Iroh frowned, golden eyes turned towards the fiery window. “The pressure my mother faced regarding Kazue could never be called a secret. I did feel a responsibility to return. I am a son of the Fire Nation Royal Family, and the Royal Family needed me.”

“However, I also felt a responsibility to the United Forces. After so many years and successes, how could I not? And that responsibility was also very important to my family. Whether I stayed or left to replace my sister, I risked disappointing my family. After all, the United Republic meant a great deal to my grandfather. He worked so hard with Aang and the rest of the world to undo the damage done by his family. My mother has done the same, and I joined the United Forces to continue that fight against our dark past. I guess that’s something you understand.”

Asami nodded. “Absolutely. I said as much today. Is it worth it, though? Can I ever undo the damage my father did? If his sacrifice for Republic City could not fix our name, and everything I’ve done can’t fix it, then will it ever be fixable?”

“Yes, it is.” Iroh sighed deeply. “Even after two long generations of Fire Nation rulers dedicated to atoning for family crimes and the efforts my sister and I have put forth, people still live in fear of the day the Fire Nation’s great war machine will wake again. Every advancement we make is questioned. Thankfully, those questions lessen by the day. The crimes are forgotten and only the good remains in memory.”

“So I just have to break my back the rest of my life until the world remembers nothing but good things after I’m dead.” 

Asami spat the words bitterly and with immediate regret. Iroh gave her an understanding look, assuring her the moment would be kept secret. “I doubt your experience will be so bad. You don’t have one-hundred years of war tainting your family.”

Darkness slipped softly into the room when the sun fell behind the lip of the caldera containing the Fire Nation capital. Warm as the room was, Asami shivered a little. Iroh circled the room, lighting lamps and starting a fire on the hearth, then sent a servant off to retrieve dinner. 

“Things will be okay,” he said. “Believe me, my family knows what you’re going through and what you want, probably more than anyone else. Months of progress might feel pointless the first time someone whispers behind your back. Just remember that you’re not trying to change the mind of that one person. You’re trying to change the perception. Once that happens, everyone else will work at changing that one person’s mind for you.”

 

###

 

The Fire Nation admiral eyed the ship warily. His crew stood in formation behind him, waiting for an order he hesitated to give. The Fire Lord stood nearby as well, her cool gaze contrasting the heat which radiated off her flowing robes. She wore black today that drank the sun and only made her stronger. When her admiral looked back her way, his reluctance melted away and he took the first step onto the gangplank leading up to the deck.

“I must say I’m intrigued by your theory here,” the Fire Lord said. “It will face resistance. Automation of even basic ship functions will eliminate the need for positions filled by hundreds, if not thousands around the world. Laziness may also increase.”

“It also creates an opportunity for improved training and skill in other important jobs. And the laziness issue will reveal who in your navy truly deserves command.”

Electronics were not an entirely new field in ships, but Future Industries was now attempting it on a level above anything seen before. Previous ships had some electronics involved in navigation, steering, and propulsion, but Asami wanted to increase it on every level. This ship was one of the first to feature full automation in multiple areas throughout the ship. It didn’t take an engineering genius to understand the mistrust of soldiers like this admiral.

“Quite true,” Izumi said. “Shall we?”

The ship’s route only took it around the bay, enough to test each new design. The Fire Lord accompanied Asami around the ship as she observed the crew, explaining where necessary and demonstrating more complicated aspects of the systems. Other than a hiccup with the compass which revealed a faulty device carried by the navigator himself, things went perfectly. Asami stepped off the ship that afternoon ready to jump and scream. Instead she settled for a dignified bow towards Izumi.

“Excellent exhibition, Ms. Sato,” the Fire Lord said. “Perhaps I need to crack the whip a little harder with my own scientists and engineers.”

“You could try,” Asami bragged,” but I doubt they would catch up.”

That finally parted the flames and made Izumi grin. “I suppose translating these same advancements to military vessels would pose no problem? Would Future Industries be interested in such a contract?”

Asami had anticipated the question. “I’ve tried to steer clear of military contracts.”

“But you’re open to the idea. Your company has helped develop biplanes and airships with offensive capabilities for the United Republic. Many nations eventually bought the rights to your advancements for their own armies.” Izumi turned towards the businesswoman. “If this is about your reputation, I assure you the Fire Nation has no plans to use these ships for ill purposes.”

Accusation laced the assurance, the idea the Asami only hesitated because of the Fire Nation’s own dark history. “Of course. I promise my denial has nothing to do with doubting your intentions.”

“But you are denying me all the same. Frankly, Ms. Sato, my navy will have this technology one way or another. Reverse engineering our transports may take longer than procuring it directly, but we will have it. I’m offering you the chance to make money off it.”

She was right, of course, but Asami still hesitated. All it took was one rogue soldier, one mistake, one incident. No matter how much power the Fire Lord had, even she could not guarantee nothing would ever happen. Hiroshi Sato’s Equalist weapons were still a plague upon the Future Industries name. Every weapons sale she made had the potential to haunt her future, and so she made them sparingly. Yet progress was inevitable.

The reporter back in the Northern Water Tribe spoke again in her head.

“I will consider it and give you an answer within the next two weeks,” Asami said. “Would that be okay?”

The Fire Lord nodded. “Please get back to me when you can.”

Compared to her entrance, Asami’s exit back out to her airship was quite dull. She sat in the back of a small Satomobile rather than the extravagant vehicle she rode in with Iroh. The few citizens on the street paid no attention. There were no cheers or applause. Rather than the grand entrance into the Fire Nation’s immaculate Royal Palace, she exited the car at the airship docks to no fanfare besides a greeting from her crew.

“The weather is clear and we should arrive on Ember Island within an hour, Ms. Sato,” her navigator said.

“Good.” Asami paused a moment. “Make a call to Air Temple Island. See if someone knows where the Avatar is. If so, please get a number and let me know.” 

They could both use a vacation on the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update again!

No matter how fun a trip may be, no matter nice the hotels or pleasant the company, and no matter how satisfying the trip may be both personally and professionally, Asami stepped off her airship unable to deny the old saying. There was truly no place like home.

“Republic City may not have beaches like Ember Island, but I’m still happy to be back,” Korra said, leaping off the docking ramp. “No place like home, huh?”

Asami giggled. “Definitely not.”

A procession of expressionless masks wearing expensive suits marched forward in expensive shoes on hard concrete, a far cry from the swim gear and bare feet in the sand they left behind. If ever an image represented the return of normal life, Asami thought. She resisted the sudden impulse to run back up the ramp. Korra really did have a bad impact on her professionalism. 

“Ms. Sato!” Her Chief Operating Officer, Hai, predictably led the way forward. “Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed your trip.”

“I did,” Asami said. “More importantly is whether you enjoyed my trip.”

Hai laughed, ever a jovial woman. Her unrelenting optimism never failed to surprise Asami. “I most definitely enjoyed your trip. So did the papers.” 

She snapped, and an assistant hurried forward with three sections from three different newspapers. The headlines gave various styles of the same basic message. _Sato Shines on Trip. Asami Sato Dazzles During Tour. Avatar’s Girlfriend Impresses World Leaders._ That last one came from the United Daily News. Asami swallowed an order to cancel her subscription.

“Hard to believe Future Industries could do better than it already was, but your trip somehow managed it.”

Asami scanned the faces assembled before her. “Where’s Lu?”

“Busy,” Hai said. “He’s had a great deal on his plate since he returned. Don’t tell him I told you this, but he wants to schedule interviews with every newspaper and magazine in the United Republic and put you on every radio show.”

Korra snickered. Every pair of eyes on the dock glanced admiringly her way. One thing that never changed over the years was the sense of awe infused into every room Korra walked into. From the most impoverished soul living on the street to the greatest of world leaders, they all seemed to shrink in Korra’s considerable shadow. Years only added to the effect and canceled out whatever familiarity they may feel. With every year the truth of Korra’s feats were left behind in favor of the legend. 

Asami smiled in her girlfriend’s direction, taking comfort in the thought. She need only plant those initial seeds and legend would water them. 

“He doesn’t want to approach you yet,” Hai continued, “but I doubt he’ll hold off once you resume your trip.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Asami said. “For right now, though, I just want to get to my office.”

Korra waited behind until the suits were gone. She smiled sadly up at Asami. “Never enough time, is there?”

“It’s a burden we both asked for.” Asami reached out to caress Korra’s cheek. “You always act like this, but the second you’re needed somewhere you jump out the opportunity.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I wouldn’t trade being the Avatar for anything. Well, err…” 

“It’s okay, I know what you mean.”

Korra scratched the back of her head. The wind had made a mess of her hair on the airship’s balcony. A beautiful, oddly purposeful mess, with each disturbed strand seemingly manipulated into exactly the right positions to enhance her beauty rather than disguise it. “I don’t have anything on my schedule for today, so I’ll see you tonight. Or at least let you know if someone springs a surprise on me.” 

“Okay, see you tonight.” Asami leaned down to peck Korra on the lips. “Thanks for coming.”

The Avatar’s cheeks turned beet-red. “Yeah, of course.”

 

###

 

A gusty wind blew off the bay and sent Republic City’s residents scrambling inside. Towering storm clouds gathered over the water on the horizon but seemed to churn parallel to the city. It was strange. Republic City wasn’t so different from Ember Island. Both were situated on the ocean. They weren’t so far from each other to experience drastically different climates. Yet Republic City, while certainly having its fair share of beautiful days, felt so much colder than Ember Island. The refreshing breeze on one beach cut bitterly on the other. Warm, pleasant rain instead fell bitter and cold. One winter could be braved with a fashionable wrap, while the other required heavy layers. 

In her darkest moments after her father’s arrest Asami sometimes wondered if she simply created such misery around her. Her mother was dead and her father in prison. Future Industries staggered on its knees. Mako was gone. Every second spent on her father’s estate ached to the bone. Thinking of all that misery as her own fault not only came easily, it was the only logical explanation at times. How else could her life remain so unceasingly awful? Why else would the world take and give nothing back, no matter what good she did to earn something better?

Eventually life did get better. However, Republic City never changed. Besides the fact she rebuilt it twice.

Asami gazed over each of the letters and forms stacked atop her desk while she watched the ships over the gray, churning water. Despite the deliveries made to her throughout her trip, many smaller issues simply failed to meet the requirements worth bothering her over. She missed those minor details. Often the minor details made all the difference. No matter how the company expanded and she tried to delegate responsibilities to others, she never felt comfortable giving up full control. A mistake plotting a course at sea, a miscalculation in a design, a bad word by an employee during negotiations, a number of small things could doom a project or deal. 

The reports she viewed now seemed good. Increased production at her factories would easily meet required numbers. Suggestions on a pair of designs made good sense. Severe blizzards caused issues with work days in the south and a personal issue had required off time for one of her managers. Her administrative infrastructure had done well in her absence.

So much good news only worried her for different reasons. There were still those, even after so many great years under Asami’s guidance, who believed Future Industries would thrive without her. New, ambitious hires sometimes thought the same or saw opportunities among the veteran disgruntled. It all tied back yet again to her last name. Even those who benefited from a Sato carried a grudge sometimes.

Success without her around only made justifying that grudge easier. Self-sustaining business created room for ideas to push her out. Her COO and CFO were loyal, but they accounted for only two members of a full Board. One incident could leave them with no choice but to support a plan to push Asami out.

The future of Future Industries very well might not include a Sato. 

A familiar seal stamped closed the letter at the bottom. Asami warily broke it and pulled the contents from the large manila envelope. As always, Suyin Beifong’s name was plastered on the paper at every possible opportunity. For such brilliant, accomplished woman she sure needed validation more than anyone Asami ever met. She casually glanced over the words once before going back to analyze them more carefully. Smaller pieces fell into place. Interesting.

Lu half-jogged into her office. “Ms. Sato! Welcome back!”

Asami swallowed her annoyance. Korra told her she should be more assertive about her personal space, but an open door was a policy she insisted on, if for no other reason than to maintain a transparent, friendly relationship building loyalty by her direct underlings. “Thank you, Lu. It hasn’t been so long since we saw each other, though.”

“True, but I still wish I finished out the trip with you. I’m the kind of person who needs direct involvement to ever feel comfortable, no matter how well I prepared everyone involved to succeed without me.”

Asami smiled. “I know what you mean.”

“I figured you would.” Lu waited for her to offer before taking a seat. “I’m sorry, am I interrupting?”

“Nothing urgent. Just a business offer.”

Lu glanced over the desk. “An important offer if that seal is any indication. Sorry, not my business and not what I’m here for.” 

He pulled two sheets of paper from the folder he carried and placed them on the desk. Asami gave them a quick glance over before examining them more thoroughly. “Hai was sure you would wait before bringing me anything like this.”

“I planned to, but then I saw the huge grin on the Avatar’s face when she flew by my window. I figured it would be okay. It’s a great opportunity to get your face out there for everyone in Republic City to see. Also, why not strike while the iron’s hot? You have to stay proactive.”

Asami considered the offer. The numbers certainly appealed to her. Money may not buy complete happiness, but it certainly bought some. Republic City was also her home, and the city where she spent most of her time. Her biggest allies and fiercest rivals based themselves there. Whatever good her PR tour had done it had been elsewhere, and most of all she wanted to change her perception at home. 

She remembered the media blitzes in the wake of both her father’s arrest and Korra’s defeat of the Red Lotus. Those had been focused solely on Future Industries itself; Asami’s image came second. Separating her ambitions from her father’s certainly mattered, but every interview and article focused heavily on the company, not her. This would be different. She would need to open up personally. For all her success and fame Asami Sato was not a woman who revealed herself very often. Even among those she called a friend. Korra may be the only person in the entire world who truly knew Asami Sato. 

The businesswoman smirked at the thought. Korra would love this. Korra did love this. How many times did she eagerly volunteer her time to the media? How desperate was she to make Republic City like her after Harmonic Convergence and the rebuilding of Republic City after Kuvira’s attack? How happily had she soaked in the attention during her father’s celebration on Korra’s twenty-sixth birthday? Meanwhile Asami spent most of that day hidden in the Avatar’s considerable shadow and happy to do so. 

Revealing yourself so eagerly required trust you would not be hurt. Asami did not trust easily. 

“I’ll have to think on this,” she said. “I appreciate the thought, but I’m not trying to become a celebrity here. This seems more like a step towards that rather than repairing my family name and they should not be one and the same. I’m not saying so. But I can’t say yes. Not yet.”

Lu frowned. “I understand.”

“We’ll talk about this again when I return from Zaofu, okay?”

“Yes, Ms. Sato.” Lu stopped at the door before leaving. “Be careful around Suyin Beifong and her family. I know you’ve known them for a long time and my job has little to do with the projects you take on, but the Beifongs have a way of absorbing everything in their paths. This might be a bad time to go into business with them.”

Asami’s expression hardened. He was right, but she didn’t like him saying it so boldly. “I’m not entering into business with them. I’m just hearing an offer.”

Lu nodded. “Just be careful, boss.”

 

###

 

“So how is Korra?” Baatar Sr. asked. “Two years have passed since she last visited Zaofu. I think she would be impressed with the city’s growth.”

“Opal has told us a lot about it,” Asami said. “Your daughter is very proud.”

The city was undoubtedly a marvel of the modern world. Somehow the Kuvira incident created even greater sympathy and influence for the Beifongs, rather than derision for Suyin’s role in creating the incident. Zaofu’s considerable benefits shone smugly in the descending afternoon sun. Twice the number of domes, at least half again the number of rails, thriving farms and idle machinery. The guards wore uniforms twice as bright. Even the rail seemed to move faster than ever before. Suyin effectively functioned as the leader of her own nation, and one of the most powerful in the entire world, yet never dropped the thin veneer of independence hardly disguising it.

Just the fact she sent her husband to escort Asami rather than greet her “old friend” herself spoke volumes.

“We are so proud of her as well,” Baatar said. “We miss her greatly, but Opal has done great things for the world as part of the Air Nation.”

“Yes, she has.”

“While we wish she could share her family’s accomplishments here in Zaofu,” Baatar continued, “my wife still pushes Zaofu forward as a leader towards a more progressive world. She hopes your presence here today will be the first step towards something great.”

Asami watched the domes pass by as the train car sped towards the large central dome at the center of the city. “I’m interested to hear her out.”

Two columns of guards in special, detailed platinum armor lined the pathway leading to the entrance of the open central dome. Opal told Asami these were the new dedicated guard for the Beifong family put in place four years earlier, “handpicked from a surplus of excellent candidates among the many security professionals Zaofu employed.” Not much digging was required to find out none of them numbered among the guard who left with Kuvira. Understandable, but a huge mistake in Asami’s opinion. She needed to welcome these people with open arms, not make them regret coming back.

The hallways inside bustled with activity. Cleaning servants squeezed against walls to pass by. Chefs carried giant silver platters forcing Asami to do the same. Men and women dressed in similar green robes to those Suyin wore hurried in and out of rooms carrying sheets of paper or envelopes. Asami wondered how much of the show was for her benefit. Experience taught her how much the Beifongs liked to put on a show when visitors arrived to Zaofu. She half-expected to find Suyin dancing again, or training on a heavy bag hastily hung in her office. 

Instead they found her seated cross-legged on her office floor, eyes closed in meditation. Baatar silently closed the door behind them and stood by, waiting. That small pettiness which only grew with every day spent with Korra fought to interrupt this absurd display. Instead she clasped her hands in front of her and waited as well. 

Suyin was all feigned surprise when she turned to greet them. “Ah, Asami. So glad you made it on such short notice.”

Long, powerful legs raised the aging woman to her feet with all the spryness of a woman half her age. Taut muscle in the forearms suggested wiry strength rather than a thin weakness. Her green eyes still burned shrewdly and her dark skin was flawless. Her robes glimmered faintly with every ray of sun peeking through the soft curtains. Whatever her annoying tendency for drama, Suyin Beifong was a powerful woman of great accomplishment, and Asami refused to ever forget it.

“Of course, Suyin,” Asami said, only then moving forward to greet the Beifong matriarch properly. “We have a long history together, you can always reach me whenever you’d like.”

“And my proposal interested you.”

“What little of it you included.”

Suyin gestured to her immaculately organized desk. Embarrassment briefly flushed Asami’s cheeks as she sat opposite the woman’s throne-like chair. She wondered if this neatness reflected a cleaner personality or a lack of any true work. Baatar’s desk certainly wasn’t this tidy.

“I apologize for the secrecy but I have good reason for it,” Suyin said. “In truth, despite our years of friendship I hesitated even to approach you. After a year analyzing the problem, however, Zaofu’s best could find no alternative solution.” 

She looked up at her husband and he hurried over with a produced folder. Asami wondered where he hid it to this point. “You remember the negotiations in the aftermath of Kuvira’s defeat over ownership of her mech’s remains, of course?” Suyin said.

“Yes,” Asami peeked again at the folder, wondering what lay inside. “Raiko insisted the remains belonged to Republic City, while you staked claim since the hull came from your domes.”

Suyin nodded, smug smile painted on her face. “Thankfully we were able to salvage enough of the spirit vine engine to analyze it over the years. Unfortunately, without the entire mech we cannot piece the whole puzzle together. Small blanks accumulate and create a huge gap in our knowledge. I hoped that-”

“No.”

“Ms. Sato, I hope you can see the benefits-”

“Your husband is a brilliant man,” Asami said. “Your son and the rest of the engineers are not far behind, if at all. My own company is quite excellent as well. However, none of us will ever match this insane genius of Varrick and Zhu Li. If they couldn’t figure out a safe way to harness safe energy with the spirit vines despite the duress of working for Kuvira, then I doubt we could. Even if it’s possible it will require too much attention and effort distracting from the rest of my company. Between the danger, the manpower, and the cost involved, this is best left alone.”

Suyin shared a quick, mocking look with her husband. “Varrick and Zhu Li did not get a complete opportunity to research and test these engines. Baatar Jr. has told me all about his time working on the project. Varrick wanted to walk away the moment he saw the danger. Kuvira immediately shifted focus from safe, limitless energy to harvesting that danger into a weapon. We can do better. We know the dangers; we know what they accomplished and where they failed. Together we can complete this puzzle for the good of the entire world.”

And do what Kuvira, Varrick, and dozens of other brilliant minds failed to. Ever the egotist, Suyin Beifong.

“Thanks to Korra, spirit and human relations have improved and allowed us to continue experimenting with the spirit vines. We do this right. We don’t abuse the generosity of the spirits. The highest safety precautions will be taken. We can even bring Varrick and Zhu Li in on this to help learn from their mistakes. This isn’t crazy, Asami. Look at how close my son came with Kuvira’s mech.”

A young servant woman entered with a tray supporting two small porcelain cups and a tea pot. Asami nodded thankfully when the woman passed a steaming cup of delicious smelling tea to her. She snuck a glance over at Baatar as she sipped. Uncertainty and timidity were common for Suyin’s husband, but this was something else. This was not an uncertainty as he waited to support his wife’s opinion. This was uncertainty based in doubt. Asami made up her mind. 

“I’m sorry, Su. I have to say no.”

She expected derision. She expected a condescending attempt to convince her. Instead Suyin sighed disappointingly and stood. “I hope you will at least consider it moving forward. We could make great progress for the world if we solved this problem, and above all else we have always been women of progress. Please do give this some thought, Asami.”

An invitation to stay overnight was offered, and Asami accepted. Rather than expected further attempts to change her mind, Suyin and her family instead discussed the many other goings on around Zaofu. Wei and Wing would soon start pro-bending season. Baatar Jr. nervously discussed some of the architectural plans his department headed. Huan remained as tight-lipped as ever.

That night Asami laid awake, sleep held just out of her reach for numerous reasons. Every rustle of a bush or soft step on the walkways outside snapped her to attention. The Red Lotus had nearly won here. If Pabu doesn’t wake Bolin up, they would have snuck away with Korra entirely unnoticed. Even outnumbered it had taken a perfect shot by Bolin and excellent teamwork by two feuding sisters to rescue her. Asami kept reminding herself that Korra was perfectly safe and far away. 

Neither would the unvoiced questions causing her to second guess her decision go away. Suyin was right; so much good could come from succeeding where Varrick failed. With the full brainpower of Zaofu and Future Industries dedicated to the task, nothing should be impossible. And they could bring Varrick and Zhu Li into the project. Whatever contentment they felt with their life in the Southern Water Tribe, both were brilliant scientists with the same desire to solve problems as all great scientists.

Besides, Asami could not pretend her own previous interest in this project. After Raiko secured his part of the mech remains, she lobbied hard for the rights to secure and study it in Republic City’s name. For months she had her engineers and scientists analyze its workings. Eventually she ran into the same problem as Suyin. Without the whole, she only had numerous hypotheses on how to complete the puzzle, and the risks of testing those hypotheses were too great. It made her wonder how many Suyin had tested and the consequences of those tests.

She did not so much wake the next morning as finally decide to crawl restlessly from the guest room bed. Breakfast was skipped and her airship readied even as the city’s domes opened to begin the day. Suyin accompanied her only so far as the monorail platform leading to the airship dock. 

“Are you sure you must leave so soon?” the older woman asked.

“Business calls,” Asami said. “I’m pretty sure my company didn’t want me to come here at all. Not after the time I just spent away doing that PR tour.”

“I understand entirely. When something great depends on a single great figure to inspire its success, absence often causes nervousness. Thank you for taking the time to hear me out. And please, Asami, think this through. I have also considered the risks and they are worth the benefits.”

###

The trip back to Republic City felt instantaneous. Before she knew it, Asami again sat in her office listening to Shin list the messages jotted down in the past day. Faces came and went with questions and opinions. Midday arrived as a sudden squall, a loud clap of thunder startling her to attention. 

She spent her lunch hour nibbling at her food while she listed every reason to turn Suyin down. There were many, and each spoke to common sense. When she found herself listing the arguments against each of those cons, the decision was inevitable. When Shin came to take her lunch away, Asami told him to call Suyin. She expected a nagging, guilty gnawing in her gut as she waited. Instead she felt only excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this out this past weekend, but then my laptop battery crapped out. Fixed now!

Ask anyone with intimate knowledge what the Avatar’s great fear was, and they would all point to the huddles of tuxedos and dresses entrenched throughout the ballroom. Korra’s nervous hands tugged at her dress. The deep blue stretched and retracted, unwilling to give in to her pawing strength. Neither was Asami. The businesswoman grasped one of those hands and led her calmly past the threshold.

“You’ll do fine,” she said. “You’ve been to dozens of these now and you’ve given plenty of interviews. Mixing them together is only convenience now.”

“You can keep saying that but it won’t change anything,” Korra muttered.

Asami needed a moment to compose herself. Korra looked beautiful. She’d let Asami’s stylist do her hair because of the interview. It sat bunched atop her head in chocolate curls with deliberate strands falling to tickle her jaw and neck. The dress bared the entirety of her arms and the hard muscles of her back. The light smattering of makeup was even a little more than she usually allowed. Korra had tried her best for Asami tonight, and the older woman very much looked forward to repaying the favor.

“Remember President Xia’s inauguration?” she said. Korra nodded. “The eyes of the entire world focused on the United Republic as it welcomed only the second elected president in its brief history. Unlike with Raiko’s election, when you were still new to the world, those same eyes were focused on you. You had to speak and you had to speak well. I’d say you did well then, right?”

“Well, yeah, but I like Xia. Giving an enthusiastic interview after years of Raiko’s hardheadedness was easy.”

“And you don’t like me?” 

Korra reacted as if slapped. “What? Of course I do! What does that…? Oh. You’re teasing me.”

Asami smiled and snugly grasped her girlfriend’s arm. Lotion had smoothed Korra’s skin as well. “Smile, hon. Here we go.”

Most refused to spare even a glance as they strode by, no matter how the muscles in their necks strained to turn. By this point the Avatar and Ms. Sato were old, familiar news. The businesswoman made note of the cliques already forming throughout the room. Corporate with corporate. Community leaders and celebrities. Politicians weaving in and out of the latticework like creeping vines grabbing hold of everything they could. It was a familiar game and one Asami knew well.

Naturally, the largest mob surrounded President Xia. She stood among them with the natural confidence Raiko always lacked. Her Fire Nation-style suit clung comfortably to her tall, thin frame. There were few in the world Asami looked up to, figuratively or physically, but Xia numbered among them. Strands of white threaded through her light-brown hair, giving an air of stateliness to the already considerable atmosphere of power. The President also smiled freely and easily as she controlled her crowd. 

“Not yet,” Asami whispered as she led Korra off the beeline they made for Xia. 

“I know,” Korra said. She lightly tugged her girlfriend in the opposite direction. “This way.”

Bolin immediately broke off his conversation with his mover friends when he spotted Asami and Korra. The muscles beneath his loose suit had grown flabbier over the years, but were still strong enough to lift both women off their feet. “I’m so glad you made it!” he squealed.

“Alright, alright!” Korra grinned widely. “Come on, like we’d miss something like this.”

“You miss every one of these that you can!” Bolin frowned at Asami. “And she lets you.”

Asami shrugged. “These events aren’t as important to me as they used to be. Perks of running the largest and most influential corporation in the world.”

Used to be Asami attended every remotely relevant function Republic City had to offer, from presidential balls hosting hundreds to cramped rooms in community establishments barely holding twenty. In those hard days after her father’s arrest she endured countless slings and arrows among those crowds to rebuild Future Industries. She landed the contract to redesign Republic City’s infrastructure at such an event. They served as distractions during those long years after Korra left.

She still made a point of attending a great number of political functions, but they ceased their once mandatory status in her life years ago.

“Opal and Mako couldn’t make it,” Bolin continued, “and I thought I’d be here alone tonight.”

“Have no fear,” Korra said. Her grin spread even wider and she threw an arm around Bolin’s broad shoulders. “We can suffer together.”

“I’ll go get us something to drink,” Asami said.

Platters of snacks covered multiple tables lining the walls of the ballroom. Half a dozen waiters glided deftly among the partygoers with fluted glasses of wine on platters. Asami made a beeline for the closest of them. If not for the afterglow of Bolin’s presence, she likely would have recognized the head of hair nearby, or at least the familiar suit of the man it belonged to. 

Raiko smiled politely when he turned around. Asami forced one of her own. A reflex after years of practice, no matter how much she may not want to smile.

“Ms. Sato, a pleasure to see you,” the toad-snake oil salesman said. His mustache had gone almost entirely grey, and his hair ran only slightly behind. “It’s been some time.”

Asami blinked before she could bring herself to look the man in the eyes. When she did, she faltered. Years of interaction bred a familiarity with Raiko’s eyes that never changed over the years. Despite his success as a politician, the man had never been able to hide the deception and manipulation in his small blue eyes. Schemes and selfishness lived deep within them. Every word flashed his greediness and self-serving intentions. Asami always considered them a mockery of the pure selflessness in Korra’s own beautiful blues, another punishment in a long line of them.

She looked into Raiko’s eyes now and saw only peace.

“Yes, it has,” she said. “Three years, I believe? When that new section of highway was dedicated to you?”

Raiko pretended to think about it. It was a common trick of his when praised, to pretend to think on the event in question. Only Asami realized he was not pretending at all. “Ah, yes. I can’t believe three years have passed since then. My, how time flies these days. You look as radiant as ever. And the Avatar looks quite happy as well.”

“We’re very happy. How is your wife?”

“Still worried I miss politics. She clearly did not pay enough attention during my presidency.” Raiko laughed the most genuine laugh Asami had ever heard from him. “I suppose I worked too hard to attain power for those closest to me to believe I truly left it behind. My sons don’t believe me, either. Buttercup regrets she could not come tonight but her father has been ill lately.”

Asami waved a hand. “Please, family is the most important thing in the world.” 

She swallowed the grimace crawling up her throat. The words did not sound right coming from her. What family did she have? Korra and her family were the only ones who qualified.

“That’s just what I told her.”

The two sipped at their wine and glanced over the room. Xia still stood at the center of a dedicated crowd, though the faces had changed. Corporate now mixed with politicians and the celebrities stuck together. Bolin and Korra laughed hard and uncaring as they caught up. Asami lingered on them.

“Please,” Raiko said, “don’t let me keep you. It was good to see you again.”

“You too, President Raiko.” Asami was surprised to realize she meant it.

###

“Korra, you’re practically shaking,” Asami said, amused and confused.

“Am I?” Korra said, fists clenching and unclenching as they smacked against her thigh.

“It’s just an interview. We’ve given dozens of these. Take a nice deep breath and relax.”

A camera crew waited in the office beyond the doorway, which President Xia had lent them for the purposes of the interview. The interviewer himself sat in a comfortable chair, legs crossed casually out ahead of him as he jotted unseen notes on a pad. Asami did not recognize him. Not that it mattered. This was a fluff piece for her and Korra both, a preliminary extending of the hand for Asami’s PR team to analyze and provide feedback on. That’s why she wanted Korra present. Being herself always came easier with Korra around.

Asami’s soft hand gripped her girlfriend’s reassuringly, and the Avatar looked up in surprise. She almost asked why before the interviewer came hurrying their way.

“Ms. Sato, Avatar Korra!” His voice was made for radio, deep and dramatic. “Thanks for coming. Lu Ten, United Daily News. Having both of you here is an honor and I won’t abuse it by wasting your time. Big fan here, all the way back in those first days when Korra was beating up gangsters and breaking storefronts.”

The businesswoman expected Korra to loosen up at that, or at least grin. Instead she stared down at the carpet. “We’re a little nervous. This is a little different than the press we’re used to getting.”

“Not a problem, we’ll keep it simple and fluffy.” The reported hurried back to his chair and sat. Two others, less comfortable wooden chairs, were positioned across from them. Asami and Korra took them. “Now the thing about pieces like these is that readers don’t expect much. What you put on your pancakes, where you shop, what color is you bedspread, things that seem personal but aren’t really mean as much to the people as whatever top-secret project you invented to make their lives better.”

Some of that seemed really personal to Asami. “I read a couple of your pieces to get an idea of the questions you’ll ask. You came highly recommended for this kind of get to know you article.”

“Some reporters break political scandals, some tell our subscribers what color car the mayor will buy next week. It’s all important to the cause.” The reporter Lu Ten glanced curiously at Korra. “If you’re ready to begin?”

Asami waited for Korra to answer. Instead the Avatar looked over at her girlfriend expectedly. “Yes, please,” Asami said.

Lu Ten smiled and glanced down the pad in his hands one more time. The camera in the corner rolled. It would only provide brief, soundless clips but Asami still sat a little straighter. She noticed Korra did as well, hands fidgeting in her lap.

“You’ve been in the public eye since you were a child, Ms. Sato, but despite that the people of Republic City know very little about you.” Lu Ten maintained the confident eye contact of a seasoned reporter. “So tell us a little bit about Asami Sato. What she likes, what she does in her free time, what’s her favorite newspaper?”

“Well as you would expect from someone that spent thirty years making cars, I love building things. I tinker with my own cars and help design things for my friends. The airbender suits, as you know, were designed in my spare time. I’m an active person as well. Korra and I have a bit of an informal running tally for a few athletic competitions. And of course my favorite paper is the United Daily News!”

Lu Ten nodded. “Proper choice, Ms. Sato, proper choice. Surprisingly for someone so fashion-conscious, you’re not as well-known for extravagant shopping sprees as your competitors. Many a famous designer has tried and failed to get your business. What inspires this frugality?”

Asami forced her eyes not to roll. These questions were why she was here, after all. Fluffy and personal, she knew so going in. 

“I certainly spend my fair share on clothes and jewelry. Korra can tell you that.” She waited for Korra to chime in, but she only smiled politely. “I guess most of my money is spent on other stuff. Not to go back to my cars, but most of my money is sunk into them or other vanity projects. I do love my jewelry, though. For example, these bangles I’m wearing are one set of at least ten. I must have at least thirty hairclips, as well. You’d be surprised how functional they can be in important moments.”

“Of course. I believe we’ve all heard stories of your hairclips.” Lu Ten shifted his attention to Korra. “I can think of no better way to know Asami Sato than by asking the woman she loves. Avatar Korra, you’re certainly no slouch in the fame department yourself. Together you are easily the most famous couple in the world. How do manage your combined fame?”

Korra gulped. “Um, well, sometimes it’s hard. We have so much responsibility, after all. But never because of Asami. She’s always amazing and whatever problems come up are probably my fault. Uh, not that we have lots of problems. Life is really good. I love Asami so much.”

“I believe we can all see that. Can you give us an inside scoop on life with Ms. Sato? What annoying habits does she have in her everyday life? I bet she never makes the bed and leaves clothes lying around.”

Asami laughed, and was happy when Korra laughed, too. “She’s perfect. I’m really lucky to have her.”

Lu Ten nodded politely. “Republic City feels the same, Avatar Korra.”

Asami reached over to grab her girlfriend’s hand. Korra startled at the contact, and only limply returned the grasp.

###

The night was warm and the skies clear. Stars twinkled overhead like a thousand firebees. The win made Asami’s body buzz pleasantly. It was a beautiful night. It should have been a perfect night. Almost every part of her wanted to smile and sing. 

All except that one part which kept glancing over at Korra in the passenger seat.

“Did something happen tonight?” Asami said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Korra said. She did seem better once they left the party. More like herself. “Why? Did I do something wrong?”

Asami frowned. “No, of course not.”

Korra sighed with unmistakable relief. “Okay, good.”

“Why were you worried about doing something wrong?”

“Well, you know…” Korra shrugged. “It was a big night for you. I didn’t want to mess it up.”

“Korra, you never needed to worry about messing things up.” Asami looked up just in time to notice a stop sign and hit the brakes. Very responsive. The car barely jolted. 

“I did before.”

“Oh, Korra…” Asami had never really apologized for their fight in the Northern Water Tribe. “I’m so sorry. I should have realized this was still bothering you. Korra, you should never worry that being yourself will inconvenience me. I’m so sorry that I made you feel like I don’t like you the way you are.”

The Avatar leaned over and rested her head on Asami’s shoulder as the car began moving again. “You don’t. This was my thing. I know I can be a hot-headed idiot and you won’t care at all. This whole image thing you have going means so much to you, though, and I am determined to be whatever you need to help. That’s what we do, right? Help each other however we can?”

Asami thought back to the years she spent doing just that, slowly realizing the romantic interest motivating her actions. She knew that willingness to put your own interests and life aside for love. She also knew the insecurities which accompanied it. There were few things in the world Asami wanted less than for Korra to feel that way. “The Sato name means a lot to me, but you mean so much more, Korra. You always will. I’ve long learned to live life with a tarnished family. I can handle it if this all goes bad. I can’t handle you changing to make me happy, only for you to end up resenting me. Losing you would hurt more than any insults from people that don’t know me.”

A sudden breeze tickled Asami’s cheek with the tips of Korra’s loosening hair. “Thanks, ‘Sami. That means a lot.”

Every first-floor light in Asami’s mansion remained on when they arrived back home. Asami smiled at the thought. For so many years this was not “home” to her. She spent years after her father’s arrest finding ways to avoid stepping inside. Her participation in the search for new airbenders had as much to do with avoiding the mansion as her budding attraction to her best friend or the desire to help her friends. Housing Mako and Bolin’s family provided another reason to avoid the estate. What reconciliation she may have begun to find died alongside her father.

Now, as she reached the steps leading to the front doors, Asami gladly realized this was again her home. She giggled happily when Korra’s strong arms lifted her effortlessly, and she reached her arms around the Avatar’s neck.

One of her servants, a young woman named Mai, opened the door for them. “Take the night off, everybody,” Korra said. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

They fell into bed together moments later, both their dresses slipping out of place. Asami kicked her heels off while her neck craned eagerly beneath Korra’s lips. Every nerve in her body screamed at her to keep quiet. “Did I really hurt you that much back in the Northern Water Tribe?”

Korra pulled away, confused. “No, you didn’t hurt me at all. I guess you made me think a little bit about the way I act, and where I come from.” She sat up and raised her hands defensively. “I want to make very clear that this isn’t a criticism of you or me, alright? Wanna make that clear before I say something that might make you angry.”

Asami smirked and rested on a slender elbow. “Please go ahead.”

“Even after all these years, I’m still the same seventeen-year old girl that jumped off a boat atop my polar bear dog. I may have a little more control now than I did then, but deep down my first instinct is still to rush head on into the unknown without fully thinking out the consequences. That’s what happened at your press conference, and afterwards I felt horrible about it. I don’t want to be a reason anything you do fails and I realized I might become the reason you failed to repair your family’s name.”

“We’ll always be different in that way, and it’s great. Oh boy, I’m talking a lot now.” Korra paused and Asami nodded reassuringly. “I grew up a hick and you grew up an heiress. We’ve never had much problem reconciling our differences personally, but professionally it’s an issue. I always feel a little insecure during parties like the one tonight, or in front of the press in the Northern Water Tribe. So I decided to try and get better.”

Asami sat up on the bed. “I wouldn’t really call how you acted tonight ‘better’ than your usual self.”

Korra’s shoulders slumped like a deflated balloon. “Really? I worked so hard. I talked to so many people and watched so many movers. I didn’t think I came off looking even more like I don’t belong. I even studied Buttercup to try and get an idea how to act. That was the worst.”

Asami couldn’t help it. She knew she shouldn’t laugh. Korra really meant this and tried so hard. She just couldn’t help it. The mention of Raiko’s wife was too much, especially after seeing him tonight. Her laughs erupted from lungs, loud and doubling her over. Tears spilled from her eyes. She caught a brief glimpse of Korra as the Avatar’s pout turned to a smile, then they laughed together. Naga came jogging into the room from wherever she had been. Asami threw an arm around the old polar bear dog’s thick neck as Naga’s rough tongue slobbered on Korra’s face. 

“I’m sorry,” Asami managed between her fading chuckling. “I’m sorry, Korra. The thought of you acting like Buttercup is just too much. You know,” she took a deep breath to calm herself, “I talked to Raiko at the ball tonight. He seemed really different.”

Korra playfully shoved Naga’s face away. “I noticed. It was all in the eyes.”

“Yeah. Exactly.” Asami leaned over and wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist. Beneath that strong chest, her beautiful heart pounded happily. Here. Alive. After all these years still at Asami’s side. “Please, Korra, don’t act like Buttercup or anyone else but yourself. That’s all I hoped for tonight.”

“Yeah?” Korra smiled.

“Of course. I fell in love with you, not Buttercup. Tonight wasn’t about projecting a perfect image. It was about letting people get to know me, and no one can know me if they don’t know you. And…however much I want to rehabilitate my family name, I don’t want it at the expense of us. You matter much more.”

Korra hugged Asami close. “Back at you, ‘Sami.”

###

Hai smiled as she read the magazine in her hands. “Excellent, Ms. Sato. Though I wish the Avatar spoke up more. Lu Ten noticed and made clear how hesitant she appeared to be.”

“I know,” Asami said. “We talked about it already. Just a minor miscommunication.”

“Other than that, we’re all really happy. It’s hard for the richest person in the world not named the Fire Lord to come across relatable, but you did a good job.”

“Phone call, Ms. Sato,” Shin called from the doorway.

Hai stood. “Fair warning, Lu wants to stuff your schedule full of these interviews now. Best talk to him about it as soon as you can.”

Asami nodded and waited until Hai closed the door behind her to answer her call. “Asami Sato speaking.”

“Good morning, Asami,” Suyin said cheerily. “Thank you for taking my call so early, I promise not to take up too much of your time.”

“Please, it’s no trouble. Is something wrong?”

“Most assuredly not. Things are wonderful. I wanted to call and thank you for your recent contributions to our spirit energy project. I intend to make full use of both the manpower and resources.” Suyin paused, and Asami knew the next question. “I would like to again broach the subject of your half of Kuvira’s mech. Our work would really move much faster if we combine our resources.”

“Not yet,” Asami set her mouth firmly, even though no one could see. “Right now I intend mostly to do my own research into your idea. My workers are not in Zaofu simply to help, they are trusted minds to give me a valued opinion on this project. I am not ready to jump fully in.”

Long seconds passed as Suyin surely suppressed the desire to demand what she wanted, as she could with almost everything in her life. “I understand. They will see the benefits in due time, as you will. Thank you again, Asami. We’ll speak again soon.”

Regret bludgeoned Asami the moment she ended the call. Such was her gift, to always second guess and doubt her actions and motivations. She wondered what Hai and Lu would think of the spirit vine project. The scientists and resources she sent to Zaofu were no secret, but the reason remained so. For weeks now she wondered which would be worse; telling everyone now or having it discovered later. 

And she still had not told Korra. She resolved to do so tonight. Secrets from her company were one thing, but she could not hide this from Korra. Not any longer. She picked up her phone and dialed.

“Hello, Tenzin? Do you know where Korra is right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this self-contained, though I certainly have places I want to take this if the interest is there. Hopefully I succeeded either way. Feedback is appreciated, of course!


End file.
